


Office Hours

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Junhoe leans back in his sleek black leather chair and contemplates ignoring the person on the other side of those mahogany double doors. He knows that he should. Hell, he really should.





	Office Hours

.  
.  
.

 

There's a firm knock on Junhoe's office door. It's insistent, a sharp rasp of knuckles on wood, and impossible to miss. Junhoe knows who's on the other side. He feels it, as stupid as it may sound. It's the light tingle on his skin, barely there at all, and the subtle flutter of his heart inside his chest. The way his fingers pause from flying over the keyboard and his toes curl inside his ridiculously expensive Armani dress shoes.

Junhoe leans back in his sleek black leather chair and contemplates ignoring the person on the other side of those mahogany double doors. He knows that he should. Hell, he really should.

A moment later, the decision is made for him when the door swings open just enough to let in a lean man, dressed in an immaculate slate gray suit, crisp white dress shirt smooth and without a single wrinkle. Just the way Junhoe likes it. He sucks in a deep breath, his gaze raking over his visitor's body, catching on his finely patterned black tie. Unconsciously, his fingertips brush over his wrists and he smiles. He doesn't want to, because Jiwon has just invited himself into his office without an appointment, or permission for that matter, and Junhoe's supposed to put him in his place. He's a very busy man and he can't just make time for someone whenever they please, not even when they are Kim Jiwon. But he can't help himself, he's still smiling. Christ. It's the tie. It has to be the tie.

"I didn't hear you say I could come in," Jiwon remarks, lifting a questioning eyebrow at Junhoe. The way he's leaning on the double doors he's just entered goes a long way towards showing off the muscular chest beneath his shirt. If Junhoe looks closely, he can trace the curve of his pecs beneath the snug material with his eyes. Not that he'd do that, of course. He's at work and that would be inappropriate. And what's more, it would give Jiwon ideas; ideas neither of them is at liberty to dwell on as long as they are supposed to be working.

"That's because I didn't," Junhoe says, voice even, tone bordering on disinterested.

His gaze drops to the documents he's been reviewing before Jiwon decided to grace him with a visit. He can't make sense of what he's written down mere minutes ago now, but he shuffles through the papers anyway. For appearances. His goal is to make it unmistakably clear that he's not in the mood for Jiwon's antics right now. But he feels Jiwon's gaze on him and damn, the hairs on the back of his neck rise because of it, which is not a good sign.

His eyes are drawn back up when he hears Jiwon pushing himself away from the door, his legs crossing the room with elegant ease. When he reaches Junhoe's glass desk, he bends down, palms flattening against the cool surface, tie brushing the edge. He's so… close. There's just the desk separating them now and Junhoe feels warmth seep into every corner of his body when he thinks about how easy it is to close this last bit of distance. How easy it is for Jiwon and how likely he is to do it if Junhoe fails his mission to get him out of his office within the next few minutes.

And yet, Junhoe's still transfixed by Jiwon's hands on his sturdy desk, by how pretty his sunkissed tan looks against the glass. He shivers, hopefully unnoticeable, when he feels Jiwon's fingers on his chin, tilting his face up to have a close look. Junhoe swallows. Is it just him or are Jiwon's eyes especially dark today? It's hard to look away, even while he knows that as soon as he makes the mistake of losing himself in them, it won't matter that they are at work. Nothing will matter anymore; nothing but the quickest way to feel every inch of Jiwon on every inch of himself. He knows because this isn't the first time Jiwon's come by to see him, not by a long shot. He's constantly stealing a moment or two with Junhoe whenever he can. How he's managing that is anybody's guess, considering they don't have any points of contact during their regular work. Junhoe's the CEO and head of finance, Jiwon's fairly new in the marketing department, so there's no real reason for the one-on-one meetings Jiwon's always trying to sneak in.

Jiwon's been making it clear how badly he wants to fuck Junhoe at their workplace, how much he'd love to take him apart while he's bent over his glass desk, all messed up and looking irresistible. He is blunt like that. If Junhoe's being honest with himself… he's intrigued by the fantasy. In fact, he's so intrigued by it that he's been trying to avoid alone time with Jiwon in his office for the sole reason of lacking self-control whenever he's close to him. But now that their latest project is done and the week is slow, he's curious to see how far Jiwon's going to take this.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" Jiwon asks, biting his lip.

"We're at work, Hyung. I'm busy. So if there's nothing specific you need, I'd welcome it if we could postpone this conversation."

With that, he picks up his pen and begins revising his notes from earlier. This tactic works all of two seconds, because then, Jiwon chuckles softly and leans in to pluck the pen from his fingers. Junhoe gives him a look which he hopes passes for annoyance.

"I emailed you an invite," Jiwon says, his voice shaking the tiniest bit. It seems like Junhoe's initial reaction has made his confidence falter, and against all reason, Junhoe hopes he's not deterred by that. He doesn't want him to give up. Not yet.

"I tentatively accepted that invitation. Tentatively, as in it's not certain I can make it."

Jiwon looks at him. "Well…" For a brief moment, it seems like he's not going to finish that sentence. Junhoe half-expects him to turn on his heel and walk straight out the door, but then he takes a deep breath and pins Junhoe with a determined look. "This meeting is important. It's… big. And important."

Junhoe almost snorts. To his defense, this really is quite funny. And Jiwom is so fucking adorable, it's unreal. He's usually so self-confident in his advances, be it sexual or otherwise, but here, where Junhoe's his boss (or more like, the boss of his boss) and they are at work, it seems like being assertive doesn't come as easy to him. And this is the reason why Junhoe can't resist teasing him. He leans back and crosses his legs, giving Jiwon an incredulous look.

"Hyung," he says calmly, "You sent me an invitation titled Meeting for the Big Project." He pauses, waiting for the penny to drop. It doesn't, so Junhoe goes on. "Seriously? The Big Project? "

"Oh!" Jiwon flushes this lovely scarlet shade Junhoe loves seeing on the pretty tan of his cheeks. "You mean, because… Ohhh… I get it. I knew I should've made that appointment private, but I figured that would have been a dead giveaway."

He laughs awkwardly and then Junhoe can't help but chuckle too, because Jiwon is so busted and it's the most hilarious thing Junhoe's seen all week. Plus, Jiwon's laugh is contagious. As soon as their laughter dies down, Jiwon's eyes catch on his, and something changes. The bright mirth makes room for something darker, something fierce, and Junhoe swallows when he recognizes it.

"I like it when you play the unattainable CEO." Their eyes meet and lock and it's like a cloudburst, dousing Junhoe in warm drops of desire. "Makes me want you even more."

Junhoe trembles. He trembles, and based on the way Jiwon's lush lips slip into a knowing smirk, he knows that Junhoe is not as unresponsive to his advances as he's letting on.

"I am the unattainable CEO." Junhoe snorts, crossing his arms and using his foot to move his chair back a few inches. It's feeble at best, but it's still an attempt to escape Jiwon's infallible charm. Jiwon licks his lip, his eyes fiery enough to scorch Junhoe's skin; to burn right through the defenses he's so desperately trying to keep up. It's not hard to realize where Jiwon's going with all of this, and there are boundaries. Limits. Foremost, this is work, and Junhoe has no damn idea why he has to remind himself of that. This is his company, his office, his hours. His fucking documents, his case. There are so many reasons not to embark on whatever Jiwon has in mind, and yet Junhoe catches himself looking for excuses to skirt them. All of them.

"Hyung, I didn't get you a job at my company to bend over and have you fuck me on every available space in my office," Junhoe says pointedly.

"Oh?" Jiwon smiles, slow and filled with barely concealed intent. It's a wrecking ball on Junhoe's resolve to stay away. "And here I thought that's exactly why you got me a job at your company."

Junhoe rolls his eyes, but only because he's stunned into speechlessness and trying to hide it. Jiwon takes advantage of his hesitance, moving closer and dropping to one knee in front of his feet. Junhoe gapes at him. Where he's been speechless before, he's fucking breathless now. Jiwom proceeds to take hold of the armrests of Junhoe's chair, pulling him towards himself until his knees touch Jiwon's chest. Putting his chin on Junhoe's thigh, he smirks up at him and it's almost innocent. Almost.

"I want to be inside you," he says, as if it's perfectly acceptable small talk material.

"Hyung, you spent the entire morning inside me."

"And you think that's enough?" Jiwon sighs, lips brushing the inside of Junhoe's slacks-clad thigh. "Maybe you shouldn't have passed out on me last night."

The glint in his eye is mischievous and Junhoe's teetering on the edge. He wants to give in so bad, even when he shouldn't. When he can't. Not here, where he has a reputation to uphold and the risk of getting caught is imminent.

Instead, he lets Jiwon part his legs to pepper his thighs with more kisses. Even though he's fully dressed, he feels them—every single one—warm and soft on his skin. The fabric of his pants does little to diminish the effect; it only makes him wonder how much more he'd feel if he wore nothing at all. A soft moan whispers across his lips when Jiwon reaches his groin and nuzzles his face into it, audibly inhaling Junhoe's scent. Involuntarily, Junhoe drops back in his chair, his will to fight leaving him a little more with every breath he takes.

"Ah, hyung," he sighs. He swears there's something else he meant to say, but for the life of him, he can't remember what when Jiwon presses his nose to the length of his clothed dick and begins stroking it with his cheek.

"Fuck," Jiwon whispers, eyes closing with relish as he licks a stripe across Junhoe's fly. "I bet you have no idea how delicious you taste."

Junhoe's head drops back against the headrest of his chair, eyes fluttering shut. Jiwon knows his body; knows exactly where and how to touch to turn him into this panting mess of want and Junhoe doesn't know if he should rip off Jiwon's clothes or kick him to make him stop. His head is spinning and he's feeling so damn good.

"Ah," he whines, not meaning to say it out loud. Jiwon's dark eyes look up to meet his dazed gaze, and heavens, he's a sight to behold. The way he's kneeling between Junhoe's spread thighs, rubbing his face against his crotch as if he just can't help himself, and maybe he can't. He's finally opened Junhoe's fly, his fingers wrapping around the fabric and then he's pulling it down; down along milky white thighs, revealing unblemished skin. It's not staying unblemished for long though, not when Jiwon follows the trail Junhoe's pants are making down his legs with his lips. Lips that are dying to worship, to taste. To mark. The first kiss leaves a gorgeous pink hue, the second a lingering sting and Junhoe loves it. He loves the presence of this fine line of pleasure and pain and he loves how Jiwon always crosses it without hurting him. They've tested out how much Junhoe can take and it's like Jiwon has memorized just how far he can go.

"Hyung, what are you doing to me?" Junhoe moans, his leg trembling in Jiwon's hands. Jiwon breathes a kiss just below his knee cap before he looks up and smiles, so genuinely that Junhoe swears his heart misses a beat at the sight of it.

"Showing you that it's impossible to stay away from you. Even when I should."

Junhoe melts. He's never known it's possible to turn to literal mush just because of somebody's word choice, but if he's honest… If someone can manage, it's Jiwon.

God, Junhoe wants to kiss him.

He wants to part those pretty lips with his tongue and taste him, inhale his scent and commit it to memory for every minute they are apart. But at the same time, he wants to take full advantage of Jiwom showering his legs with soft kisses and tender bites, with whispered praise and hushed love confessions. He feels the pads of Jiwon's fingers on his ankle and whispers his name, again and again. The foot Jiwon's not showering with affection right now is resting comfortably between his legs, right against the growing hardness there, and Junhoe succumbs to his need to touch Jiwon just like he's touching him. The tip of his shoe wiggles against Jiwon's erection and when he shivers in response, Junhoe presses his foot up against him, drawing a miserably suppressed groan from Jiwon. He smiles lazily as he continues stroking Jiwon to full hardness. His kisses turn wet and impatient in return, his voice urgent and pleading.

"Junhoe," he says, out of breath, "I want you. I want you so bad, right here, spread out on this glass desk."

A shiver of desire runs through Junhoe's body and he can feel the tip of his cock leaking precome into his underwear.

"Come here," he begs, reaching out his arms.

Jiwon doesn't wait. Within a moment, he's on his feet, bundling Junhoe up in his arms and lifting him from the chair. His hands are cool on Junhoe's bottom, but not as cool as the glass table he sits him down on. Junhoe gasps at the initial shock, and then again when Jiwon spreads his legs once more to step in between and hug him tight to his chest. His hands are on Junhoe's face, thumbs caressing his cheeks, eyes holding his with an intensity that's charging the air around them with electricity. He comes closer, their lips only breaths apart before brushing them together, silently asking for permission Junhoe's only too willing to give. He doesn't wait until Jiwon registers it, instead he's the one to lean in and kiss him first. There's a slight shiver running through all of Jiwon's body in response and Junhoe adores every second of it. It's easy to think Jiwon's the one in control, when in reality, Junhoe wields just as much.

"Junhoe," Jiwom whispers in between one long, wet kiss and the next, "I want to mess you up so good that you have to call in sick tomorrow just to have me taking care of you."

Junhoe moans, long and insistent, no longer caring who hears. He can't help himself, can't stop it. Can't control it. He's so used to control, so used to exerting it, but everything about Jiwon makes him want to give it up without a second thought.

He does just that with a whispered 'do it' in Jiwon's direction. The subsequent rush of adrenaline is inescapable. Jiwon might have seduced him into going along with this, but that doesn't mean Junhoe doesn't want it. Jiwon's unveiled what he's longing for and now he wants it too much; too much to think clearly, too much to see reason.

Jiwon slips his palms beneath Junhoe's ass, giving his cheeks a soft squeeze before he lifts him from the table back on the floor, setting him on wobbly legs. With one swift motion, he turns him around and presses their bodies flush against each other, his front to Junhoe's back. Junhoe bends down on the glass table, pushing his behind out to meet Jiwon's slow dry thrusts against him halfway.

"You're gonna make me wait, aren't you? What do you want, to make me ask for it?" he drawls when Jiwon makes no move to take things past the slow, teasing rut he's currently administering on Junhoe's backside.

"Fuck, yes. You look so pretty when you're all wet and aching and begging for my cock," Jiwon groans in response, his dry thrusts picking up speed and intensity. A moment later, Junhoe feels warm fingers hook into the waistband of his boxers and gasps when Jiwon slides them down over the curve of his cheeks and thighs, until they pool at his ankles along with his slacks.

"Just how are you so goddamn perfect," he breathes heavily, nibbling Junhoe's earlobe from behind. "I want to have you, Junhoe, every inch of you."

Jiwon pulls down the collar of Junhoe's shirt in the back, his lips latching onto his neck, marking him further. Laying claim. Junhoe arches into the touch, desperately wanting more of Jiwon's lips on him. Jiwon's kissing a soft trail down to Junhoe's shoulder blades, his palm massaging lazy circles into his hip before whispering lower and lower and coming to rest on the curve of his cleft before slipping in between to press two fingers against his opening. Junhoe moans loudly as he pushes back on Jiwon"s fingers, greedy to feel them inside, stretching him open.

"How do you want it?" Jiwon whispers, breath warm and moist on the tender skin of Junhoe's neck. "Fingers or…," he licks a wet stripe across Junhoe's shoulder, "Something else?"

Jiwon bites the spot he's just licked when Junhoe takes too long to answer.

"M-Mouth," he stammers, "I want your mouth on me."

Jiwon chuckles softly, lips curling against Junhoe's pale skin. "You better hold onto that desk."

He's back on his knees then, hands wrapping around Junhoe's waist to keep him in place. Junhoe holds his breath, anticipating the first stroke of that velvety tongue against his hole. But Jiwon takes his sweet time. He's spreading Junhoe's cheeks open, savoring the way his legs quiver at the assault of cool air.

"Ah," Junhoe gasps, body trying to curl in on itself. "Don't—"

But he's cut off when Jiwon leans in and blows across his hole, making his sensitivity go through the roof.

"Yes that's it, keep tightening up," Jiwon whispers appreciatively, "I didn't even get a taste yet, but fuck… the view alone makes me so damn hungry for you."

Junhoe feels Jiwon"s eyes on him, devouring him whole without a single touch and he tightens up again, more out of unrestrained excitement than to follow Jiwon's request.

"Ah yes, Junhoe… you're so good, so beautiful," Jiwon moans, breathing against Junhoe before covering the last few inches and pressing his lips to his opening in the softest kiss. Junhoe shudders with delight, a string of curses falling from his mouth. His hands grasp the glass table for support, because he knows he's losing the ability to stand on his own and he's losing it fast. His hands leave smudges on the glassy surface, but right now, he doesn't care. All he cares about is having Jiwon exactly where he wants him; tasting him, eating him out.

Jiwon's tongue flicks against him with deliberate strokes, holding back just because he knows what it does to Junhoe. Jiwon wants him panting and begging, shaking all over with the need for him and Junhoe's not sure how long he can hold out.

Warm hands cup his cheeks, splaying them open to bare him to Jiwon's lips. His tongue is soft on his skin, licking a wet stripe from his balls to his asshole without dipping inside.

"Please hyung," Junhoe breathes, his strength leaving him with the whisper of Jiwon's name. His arms give out from under him and he drops down on the desk below, cheek pressing up against the glass, fogging it up. He's breathing heavily, legs trembling, but Jiwon doesn't stop. No, he sucks a gentle kiss mark into the inside of his thigh instead.

"What do you want? Tell me," he whispers into Junhoe's skin before licking the spot he's just sucked raw.

"Please," Junhoe begs, voice rough, "I need… more. A finger… anything."

There's a heartbeat of silence. Junhoe holds his breath. And then Jiwon nuzzles his behind, his arms wrapping around Junhoe's legs to hold him close. Closer to his body, closer to his mouth. A wet slurp is what follows and then Jiwon's pressing the tip of his tongue against Junhoe's hole, past the resistance he finds to taste him on the inside.

Junhoe's about to lose his mind. Or maybe he already has, he's not sure anymore. He pushes back against Jiwon, who grips Junhoe's hips in response and then there are nails—Jiwon's nails—painting long red lines on the milky white canvas of his skin. With one last parting kiss to both of Junhoe's ass cheeks, Jiwon gets up to his feet. His hands sneak to the front, shaking as he unbuttons Junhoe's dress shirt. The pads of his fingers flick against pink nipples before giving them a tight squeeze, forcing Junhoe to bite down on a curse.

"Hmmm, so hard already," Jiwon says, the praise obvious in the soft lull of his voice.

"Goddammit, hyung," Junhoe bites out when Jiwon twists his nipples, and damn, he's a goner.

"What's wrong?" Jiwom chuckles, his thigh slipping in between Junhoe's legs to rub against his wet cock. "You're gonna come just from that?"

"You wish," Junhoe groans, taking only a second before beginning to grind down on Jiwon's thigh, desperate for the friction Jiwon's still denying him.

"You can, you know," Jiwom says, kissing the dainty curve of Junhoe's neck, "I'd bring you back for another round."

"Uhmm, fuck… I... hate you right now," Junhoe groans helplessly. He wants to throw Jiwon's haughtiness right back in his face, but he knows he's right.

"No, you don't." Jiwon laughs and it's that sound that makes Junhoe's toes curl. It's just so damn sexy that Junhoe wonders if he's the only one who's turned on by the mere sound of it. "You just hate that I'm making you wait. Impatient as always, are we?" His thick cock squeezes in between Junhoe's cheeks, hot flesh brushing his moist hole with every move he makes. Junhoe bites his lip; he's gonna scream if he doesn't. Jiwon grabs his hips with a force that's almost bruising and continues rutting against him. "You just can't wait to have me take you apart, hm?"

And Junhoe'a about had it. With a low curse, he turns around and wraps his arms around Jiwon'a neck, leaning in to bite along his jawline before he grabs the back of his neck and tugs him in for a long kiss. Jiwon's taken by surprise and can only comply, which allows Junhoe to use one quick hand to undo his pants and shove them down to mid-thigh.

"Aren't you the one who's about ready to come? Look how wet you are." He smiles cheekily, wrapping Jiwon's hard length in his palm to give it a few deft strokes, quick, hard. Dark eyes stare down at him, plump bottom lip caught between pearly white teeth.

Junhoe slips a fingernail into the slick slit on top of Jiwon's crown and massages it until he's literally leaking into his palm. God, it's satisfying. So satisfying. Then he wraps his leg around Jiwon's waist, putting his weight on his body, making him feel it.

"You're testing me," Jiwom breathes roughly, hands kneading Junhoe's ass cheeks with enough force to leave marks. "You know what that does to me. And you know what it'll have me do to you in return."

"I do? Maybe you need to tell me again."

Instead of a reply, Jiwon leans in and takes Junhoe's lips in a bruising kiss. His hand slips from Junhoe's ass to his thigh, and then he reverses their positions, pressing Junhoe down on the glass desk, bare ass on beautiful display. Jiwon licks his lips at the sight. He won't be able to go easy on him today, even if slow worshipping is what he deserves. Every nerve ending inside his body is curled tight with craving for the man beneath him, breathing ragged, skin moist from the force it takes to restrain himself.

"I'm gonna wreck you," he says, meeting Junhoe's eyes over his shoulder, "Tell me you want me to."

"Hyung—I… I want you to," Junhoe affirms in a breathy, almost inaudible plea, pale fingers grabbing the desk's edge. "Come on… fuck me."

Jiwon reaches into his back pocket and produces a small bottle of lube he's packed just in case. Excitement makes him spill almost half of the bottle onto his fingers, the scent of strawberry coating his hand and the air between them. It's Junhoe'a favorite. Jiwon runs his nails over the small of Junhoe's back, listening to the quiet mewls he's trying so desperately to suppress. His finger drops in between delectable milky white ass cheeks, pad pressing against the puckered entrance nestled in their center. He doesn't give Junhoe time to anticipate the intrusion, no—instead, he pushes his finger knuckle-deep inside and hisses when he feels the familiar, tight warmth enveloping him.

"God, Junhoe… you're so tight, damn… I can't wait to fill up that pretty ass of yours."

"H-Hurry," comes the whimpered reply and Jiwom complies willingly. "More… give me another one."

Jiwon chuckles at his obvious impatience, but Junhoe's too far gone to care about the needy mess Jiwon's turning him into. Now that his inhibitions are mostly cast aside, he's reveling in the fact that Jiwon's capable of doing this to him, of making him come undone in all the ways he never believed he'd experience. He's never been this intimate with somebody before, this open and vulnerable, and he doesn't plan on changing that. He wants to belong to Jiwon and he wants Jiwon to belong to him. Entirely.

Jiwon's continuing to work Junhoe open and within moments, his three fingers deep in Junhoe's ass, the slow tempo creating lewd squelching sounds. Junhoe feels the excess lube dripping down the inside of his thighs, the light tickle making his legs tremble. How Jiwon notices, Junhoe will never know, but suddenly he's leaning in and catching the translucent drops with his fingers before licking them clean. Junhoe blushes hard. Slipping his fingers out of Junhoe's hole—soft and ready to take him now—he bends down and covers Junhoe's back with his body, hand slipping down to dance over Junhoe's hip before he feels the head of Jiwon's cock against his entrance.

His face is pressed to Junhoe's shoulder blades, lips breathing feathery light kisses on his flushed skin.

And then he's pushing inside—achingly slow, because that's how Junhoe likes to start. When the head is fully embedded inside Junhoe's body,Jiwon slips out entirely and then back in with slightly more vigor, drawing a broken sigh from Junhoe's lips.

"Ah Jiwon-hyung, god… yes."

Even with the preparation, Junhoe's struggling to accommodate Jiwon's warm girth, the stretch accompanied by a sweet burn that makes his eyes squeeze shut on a silent scream.

"Oh my— fuck… Junhoe." It's all Jiwon can manage as he pushes himself into the tight heat under him until his balls touch the curve of Junhoe's ass.

Jiwon sets a slow pace, showering every inch of Junhoe he can reach with kisses and bites and licks. Junhoe's cock is bobbing with the tempo, spilling drops of milky come on the glass table beneath him.

"H-Harder," he moans, shoving his ass back on Jiwon's cock in a desperate attempt to take him in deeper. "I n-need it harder."

"You sure?" Jiwon asks, his voice laced with worry. Damn, he's being too sweet for his own good. Or Junhoe's, for that matter.

Junhoe gives an enthusiastic nod, because words fail him right then.

"Okay... lift your leg up here, baby, come on," Jiwon says, using his finger to tap on the glass desk.

Junhoe's not sure he can, not with the way his body is strung tight with the need for release, but he manages, for Jiwon. His left thigh is resting up on the desk now, and god, Junhoe swears he's seeing stars dancing across his vision. The new angle leaves him stretched and open—open to take more of Jiwon's cock, to suck him in to the hilt and when he's angling his hips just so, Jiwon's thrusting into that sensible ball of nerves inside him and it's making him fucking ooze.

"Ah hyung," Junhoe half-screams, "S-so close, god… don't stop."

"Fuck, Junhoe… the way you take my cock," Jiwon rasps into Junhoe's neck, kissing a trail up to the soft spot just below his ear, "You're so perfect. I love you."

"Mh… love you too," Junhoe says and those words—those three little words—are what gets him every time. Jiwon's hands are on his waist and he's ramming into him—once, twice—and Junhoe lets loose as an orgasm so intense that he's shuddering all over consumes him. He shoots all over the glass desk and his belly, covering documents and pens. The subsequent tightening of Junhoe's body makes Jiwon follow suit; filling him up with thick, hot spurts until he shoots dry. All the tension drains from Junhoe's body as he sags into a pile of warm, fuzzy afterglow—and Jiwon's there to catch him, cradling him to his chest and nuzzling his cheek with kiss-swollen lips. They spent a few long moments wrapped up in each other before Jiwon lifts Junhoe into his arms and takes another minute just to look at him, at the blissed out expression on his face, at his flushed cheeks and wet mouth.

"You're gorgeous," he whispers before drawing him in for a kiss so passionate that Junhoe whimpers when Jiwon finally pulls away. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"A hot bath," Junhoe replies, eyes fluttering shut, "cuddles, and a day off because you," he kisses Jiwon's nipple lovingly, "are going to make good on your promise to take care of me. You can start with carrying me out of the building, because there's no way I can walk right now."  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot? Hot! This was supposed to be included in Paradise Lost, of course the characters is reversed. But didn't make the cut because it's just too much for Jiwon. Hahahahhaa.


End file.
